Bienvenidos a Sabertooth
by Aruquita
Summary: Hay quién dice que mi gremio es frío, pasota y falto de escrúpulos. Que hacemos lo que queremos y tenemos un tronco chamuscado por corazón. Que nos jactamos de pasarnos eso que se llama "sentimientos" por el forro. Bueno, pues llevan algo de razón. (Regalo para Pianist)
1. Ying y Yang

**_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: Amigo Invisible del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos_**

 _Querida Pianist; tus peticiones me encantaron. Y creo que ahí estuvo el problema; me gustaron tanto que tuve muchas ideas, muchos borradores que al final acabaron en nada. En fin, este es el resultado que he podido salvar de tanto borra y tachón. Y sí, no está completado. Pero al menos estas tres viñetas cumplirán con el AI; y ya cuando acabe el reto subiré lo que falta por simple gusto. (Porque estoy en el pueblo y no sabes lo costoso que es encontrar algo de WIFI)_

 _BUEENO, espero que, al menos, lo disfrutes tanto como a mí escribirlo._

 _PD: Le dedico estas viñetas también a Catt, porque es Sabertooth y ella es Catt (dah)_

 **ooOOoo**

Una maldición murió enterrada por un montón inexpugnable de papeles y cartas. Nuevos arrebatos de ira, más papeles volando, la luna casi llena en el firmamento estrellado, burlándose de él y del tiempo que llevaba haciendo eso.

Intentándolo, más bien.

Sting se agarró un mechón de rubio pelo, claramente harto, y tiró de él como si la respuesta a esas condenadas cuentas acabara brotando entre tirón y tirón.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Alzó la mirada. Intentó sonreír de forma socarrona, la misma sonrisa que siempre esbozaba para él. Acabó haciendo una mueca horrible, por lo visto.

—¿Estás estreñido? —increpó, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Vete a la mierda.

—¿Quieres que te haga una infusión para que puedas cagar y también tú te vayas a la mierda?

Sonrió sin darse cuenta. Ni enfadarse podía.

—Rogue...

—O puede que sea mejor que llame a la señorita para que te lance un buen golpe de esos relaja—anos.

—Cállate ya.

Se intentó concentrar en los papeles, de verdad que le puso ganas. Pero era inevitable. La sombra de la sonrisa, aún en sus labios, y la mirada peligrosa que irremediablemente le dirigía hacia su amigo, le provocaban sensaciones difíciles de obviar.

No ayudó que Rogue cerrara la puerta y se acercara, lentamente, con parsimonia. Que le rodeara, evaluándolo, deshaciéndolo con esos ojos henchidos en sangre que siempre le provocaban escalofríos.

—Para. No puedo concentrarme.

—¿Y para qué necesitas concentrarte, exactamente? —Sting hondeó un papel como si fuera una bandera. Facturas. Casi se le descojonó en la cara—. Rufus te ha dado una patada en el culo, ¿eh?

Como única respuesta el bufido de Sting. Rogue se sentó en el escritorio, muy cerca de él. Disfrutó de cómo se tensaba por eso.

—Ya. Ja, ja. Muy gracioso. Bastante tengo con los cambios hormonales de Rufus como para que ahora me toques tú las narices. Piérdete, ¿quieres?

Pero no se movió. No. Ni un ápice siquiera. Sting resopló y lo miró de nuevo. Rogue jamás se acostumbraría a esos ojos tan claros, como agua helada pero al mismo tiempo apetecible. Adictiva, envenenada.

Tuvo que girarse para no abalanzarse sobre él. Y es que aún no estaba seguro de nada de lo que "el—cielo—sabría—qué" tenía con Sting. Apenas habían sido unas cuantas noches de sexo desenfrenado contra algún mueble. Y eso se supone que no era raro en el gremio. No por nada eran el gremio más abierto en esos temas, y las relaciones abiertas y de tendencia homosexual era el pan del día. No, ese no era el problema.

Tampoco se podía decir que no hubiera disfrutado enormemente con Sting encima de él, demostrándole que el placer no se alcanzaba sólo metiendo la polla en un húmedo agujero.

Nada de eso, el problema estaba en Sting mismo. Todo el mundo sabía que el maestro del gremio no sabía tener una relación fiel; prácticamente todo el mundo había pasado por su cama. Y no era tanto que eso le produjera mayor problema a Rogue, él también había tenido sus experiencias. Aunque Sting era el primer hombre, eso era cierto.

—Mira, Rufus se ha marchado detrás de Orga y seguramente estén follando como conejos ahora mismo, así que no tengo muchas ganas de que te quedes aquí y resaltes mi incuestionable incapacidad matemática.

—Oh —soltó _¿Celoso?_ , quiso preguntarle. Pero se contuvo. Era curioso lo avergonzado que Sting parecía volverse cerca de él. El Sting que se paseaba medio desnudo por el salón y le importaba una mierda todo apenas aparecía cuando estaban solos. Y no estaba seguro de que eso le disgustase del todo.

Se acercó más, extendió una mano hacia el papel que sostenía su compañero. Sus dedos se encontraron, estaban calientes, eran firmes y algo rugosos. No le miró cuando le arrebató la hoja y se la acercó, observando los cálculos.

Exhaló un resoplido socarrón.

—Te has liado tú solo.

Sting sólo gruñó.

Fue entonces cuando se agachó, quedando cerca, muy cerca de él. Tanto, que la respiración del rubio movía levemente sus cabellos.

—Mira, aquí has sumado mal. Y estas fracciones no son correctas —afirmó, señalándole los errores.

Sting volvió a gruñir. Pero no de la forma que lo había hecho antes. Había sido un sonido gutural, apremiante. Peligroso. Rogue se volvió a mirarle, y en sus ojos encontró la confirmación a sus sospechas. Prácticamente gritaban: " _Como no te vayas me voy a echar sobre ti y no podrás caminar en días_ "

No pudo sino sonreír, y Sting saltó sobre él. Los papeles volaron como un remolino de tinta, desparramándose aquí y allá. El escritorio bamboleó unos segundos, casi precipitándose debido al impulso.

El gemido de sorpresa murió en los labios del moreno cuando Sting lo besó. Cuando su lengua lo arrolló sin tregua, forzándole a permitirle la entrada a su boca. Se permitió entrecerrar los ojos mientras buscaba algo que agarrar. El respingón trasero de Sting fue el mejor objetivo. El aludido volvió a gruñir sobre su boca, apartándose un poco. Apenas quedaba rastro en aquellos ojos del iris azul. Rogue sintió un escalofrío.

Sin dejar de mirarle, Sting marcó un camino de suaves mordiscos hasta su cuello, hasta su nuez, y hasta donde los músculos del torso comenzaban a aparecer. Un murmullo incoherente hizo que Sting sonriera. Volvió a ascender.

—Mira que venir a provocarme —siseó.

—Pues déjame decirte que eres francamente fácil de provocar —Sting se relamió los labios por respuesta—. Y lo estabas pidiendo a gritos.

—¿Quién estaba pidiendo a gritos qué? —increpó. Su mano viajó más abajo, hasta encontrar una obertura que lo llevara a esa zona. El miembro prácticamente respondió a su tacto. Rogue cerró los ojos unos segundos, apretando la mandíbula.

Cuando sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse Rogue no pudo sino sentir como las caricias de Sting aumentaban su velocidad, haciendo que un sensación burbujeara en su pecho. Sus labios boquearon, intentando encontrar aire entre beso y beso.

Se arqueó al sentir al rubio bajar por su pecho, acercándose peligrosamente a su zona más sensible. Sintió la tentación de mirarle, y encontrarse a Sting besando su bajo vientre entre sonrisas socarronas le provocó que él también sonriera.

—Tramposo —logró susurrar antes de que él descendiera más y dejara de sentir nada que no fuera la húmeda atención que recibía su miembro. Se agarró irremediablemente de su pelo.

Entonces escuchó, o creyó escuchar, la puerta del despacho abriéndose, para cerrarse de un leve portazo al segundo.

—¿Alguien ha... Entrado? —farfulló.

Sting le miró, el cabello alborotado y los ojos vidriosos.

—¿Eh?

Los labios hinchados. El calor emanando de todo su cuerpo. Rogue se incorporó hasta sentarse, tirando de él para que quedara sentado a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

—Nada —afirmó, atacando su cuello. Roncos suspiros se entremezclaron con su nombre. Y entonces pensó que estaría bien que fuera siempre así.

Él deshaciéndose en los brazos de Sting.

Sting susurrando su nombre, sólo el suyo.

Que cenar cada noche el mismo plato puede que no fuera tan malo.

Pero él era Sting. Y sus hábiles labios no sabían ser leales, y sus gélidos ojos miraban a más de uno. Era Sting.

Y eso, de alguna forma, le aterraba.


	2. Sentido e instinto

Rufus parpadeó hasta que perdió la cuenta. Las rugosidades del pomo aún se le clavaban en el interior de la palma. Estaba frío, y dolía un poco. Pero él no se movió.

De repente sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, como si fuera alguien que acababa de despertar y quisiera librarse del sopor y el aturdimiento propios del sueño interrumpido. Una mueca de incredulidad sustituyó a la de sorpresa en su cara.

Soltó el pomo, dejando caer el brazo contra su cuerpo, como si no fuera suyo, y comenzó a andar.

Atravesó los pasillos del gremio con paso firme y mirada estrangulada. Si dijo algo o habló con alguien es algo que no pudo recordar, pues en seguida estaba cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Orga.

—¿Ya estás de vuelta?

Rufus pegó un respingo. Se agarró el pecho como si eso pudiera calmar su desbocado corazón. Le dirigió a Orga una mirada aturdida.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa, Rufus? —increpó el aludido. Salió del baño con una enorme toalla por faldón anudada a la cintura, el espeso pelo atado a una coleta, y la piel brillante y húmeda. Del baño escapaba una niebla semi-opaca que olía a limón.

Rufus no dijo nada, se acercó a la enorme cama, prácticamente deshaciéndose encima del barullo de sábanas. Orga frunció el ceño y resopló, volviendo a desaparecer en el baño.

—Cualquiera diría que has vivido algo horrible —afirmó desde dentro. —¿La señorita te ha dicho que estabas muy guapo?

Rufus soltó una carcajada irónica.

—Veo que no... ¿Yukino te ha dado la charla sobre sexo seguro?

—Asqueroso.

Esta vez fue Orga quien se rió, y su risa fue ronca, potente y muy grave. Como si se estuviera descojonando una montaña.

Rufus negó suavemente, poniéndose los brazos bajo la cabeza para estar más cómodo.

—Jamás adivinarás lo que he visto —afirmó.

Orga asomó la cabeza por la nube de vapor. Sonrió, altanero. Su pelo ahora caía desparramándose sobre su cara, dándole un aspecto peligroso.

—¿Has pillado a Lector y Fro haciendo cochinadas?

Lo siguiente fue un cojín directo a la cara de Orga, un Rufus entre ruborizado y asqueado por la imagen y un Orga esforzándose por no echar el bazo entre carcajada y carcajada.

Salió del baño, aún con la sombra de la sonrisa en sus labios, y se sentó en la cama. Su peso hizo que Rufus pegara un pequeño saltito desde el otro extremo.

—Vamos, Rufus, dímelo. No me gustan las adivinanzas, ya lo sabes.

La súplica casi dulce en esa boca ruda hizo que Rufus le sonriera, complaciente.

—No quieres saberlo.

—Oh, sí que quiero.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Orga...

—Rufus.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado, cerrando los ojos para dar por finalizada la conversación. Pero Orga tenía otros planes. Prácticamente gateó hacia él, aprisionándolo entre su cuerpo y la cama.

—Responde o morirás aplastado —siseó. Rufus amplió la sonrisa—. Que peso bastante, eh.

—Tampoco tanto.

—¿No? —Se tiró sobre él. Rufus dejó escapar un resoplido de aire y le miró, claramente molesto.

—Quítate.

—Pues ya estás largando.

—Orga, que te quites. Me vas a arrugar el traje —Cómo única respuesta él acomodó sus brazos y cabeza sobre el pecho de Rufus; mirándole con una amplia sonrisa—. Cabronazo.

—No sé por qué no quieres decírmelo —Rufus hizo una mueca—. ¿Tan malo es?

—Horrible.

El silencio se interpuso entre ambos. Orga lo miró fijamente, como si la respuesta estuviera escondida en sus ojos rasgados, en sus finos labios o en su suave cuello. Sólo provocó que el rubio se sonrojara profundamente.

Orga suspiró, mirándole de medio lado.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso has pillado a Sting en pleno "trabajo"...? —Rufus se tensó al instante—. ¡Ajá! ¡Estás así porque has visto a Sting follando! ... Pero, ¿y qué? Yo lo he pillado tantas veces ya que ni me acuerdo.

Rufus gruñó, empujando a Orga para que se quitara. Él rodó hacia un lado, dejándolo libre.

—No es el qué estuviera haciendo, ¡es con quien!

—¿Y? Vamos Rufus... ¿Estaba con Yukino?

—¿Qué? ¡No, joder!

—¿Entonces?

—Estaba con... Ya con quien nunca ha... Joder.

Orga frunció el ceño.

—Sting ha estado con todos; la única persona que se me ocurre es Rogue, pero... —Rufus se tapó la cara, avergonzado—. No me jodas. ¡¿Con Rogue?!

Ante su mudo asentimiento Orga quedó anonadado, boqueando sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Pero si a Rogue le molan las tías... ¡Me lo dijo hace un par de semanas!

—Pues no parecía que fuera la primera vez —concedió, portando un gesto dolido. Orga se giró hacia él, agarrando su cara con ambas manos para que le mirara.

—Ahora entiendo.

Rufus negó frenéticamente, apartándose de él.

—¡No! ¡No lo entiendes! —exclamó, levantándose de la cama.

—Aún sientes algo. Rufus, no pasa nada —Él permaneció de espaldas, sin decir nada—. Crees que no puedo, que sólo soy una mole de músculos sin apenas sentimientos, pero te equivocas.

Se irguió, acercándose a él para ponerle un brazo en el hombro.

—Se te pasará —afirmó.

—Es sólo que... No es que no quiera que sea feliz. ¡Joder, si lleva encoñado de Rogue desde que eran niños! ¡Lo sé porque él me lo confesó! Sólo que... Me duele, quiera o no —Se giró hacia Orga, los ojos vidriosos—. Lo siento.

Cómo única respuesta Orga lo acercó para así, besándolo con fuerza, impidiéndole apenas coger aire. Rufus le abrazó, desesperado, recorriendo la interminable espalda con ansias, con desesperación. Deseando que, con cada beso, con cada caricia y promesa húmeda, el recuerdo de Sting terminara al fin de cicatrizar.


	3. té rojo, té negro

Abrió la boca y aspiró todo el aire que pudo. El latido precipitado embotando sus oídos, las manos temblándole débilmente.

Exhaló. Las rodillas chocando contra sí. Las llaves tintineando entre sus dedos.

—Adelante —se dijo así misma, abriendo al fin los ojos y encaminándose a la entrada del gremio.

Su gremio.

A veces le costaba darse cuenta de que así era. No lo terminaba de olvidar; no importaban los meses que hubieran pasado, ni las palabras de sus compañeros, su familia. Porque en eso se habían convertido.

Y hoy...

Apretó la mandíbula. Sí, hoy se cumplía un año de todo. Un año de aquella parte de su vida que daría cualquier cosa por olvidar.

Un año ya. Al final sería verdad eso de que pasaba el tiempo.

Las enormes puertas de madera negra se abrieron a su llegada, permitiéndole entrar en el enorme vestíbulo del gremio. Gigantescas ventanas acristaladas creaban un festival de luces por todas partes. Frente a ella, una escalera de mármol ascendía hasta los pisos superiores, y, a su izquierda, decenas de voces se escuchaban desde el salón principal.

Se quitó el abrigo, lo dobló delicadamente y se lo puso bajo el brazo.

—¡Yukino, Yukino!

Sonrió al ver a los dos exceeds, bajando las escaleras. Frosch saltó directamente a sus brazos, sonriente, mientras que Lector intentó hacer que le daba igual. Sonrojado y todo.

—¿Lo has conseguido, Yukino? —preguntó Frosch.

Cómo única respuesta ella sacó la gema, de un color ámbar oscuro y se la tendió. Frosch pegó un gritito agudo y la abrazó de nuevo.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Frosch lo sabía!

—Déjala ya, Frosch. La vas a dejar sorda —regañó Lector, cruzándose de brazos—. La Señorita quería verte en cuanto llegaras, Yukino —informó, alzando la barbilla.

Yukino sonrió, dejando a Frosch en el suelo y acercándose al otro exceed. Se agachó y le besó dulcemente la frente. A Lector casi le da un ataque.

—Gracias —susurró, con la sonrisa aún en los labios, y comenzó a subir la escalera.

Aún cuando estaba a medio camino escuchaba como Lector farfullaba incoherencias mientras Forsch intentaba calmarle. Se le escapó un par de risotadas.

Arriba los pasillos eran largos y estaban parcamente decorados con alguna que otra estatua o jarrón. Según caminaba algunas de las puertas estaban abiertas, revelando habitaciones o pequeños despachos. Después de unos segundos llegó a la habitación. En comparación con el resto, la puerta estaba pintada de verde oscuro, con los pomos de un color púrpura brillante. Si te acercabas, aún se podía percibir el olor a pintura fresca.

Yukino llamó dos veces y esperó. La puerta no tardó mucho más en abrirse, apareciendo una Minerva en camisón y con cara de no haber dormido muy bien.

—¿Señorita?

Minerva parpadeó, como acostumbrándose a la luz de fuera, y entonces esbozó una mueca divertida.

—Menudas horas para volver, ¿no?—increpó, recargándose sobre el marco de la puerta—. Ya pensaba que te había pasado algo.

Yukino se sonrojó profundamente, bajando la mirada.

—Yo... ¡Lo siento! ¡No sabía que estaba dormida! Ya ha amanecido y cómo Lector me dijo que quería verme...

—¿Ya ha amanecido? Oh. Mierda —farfulló, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Yukino se asomó, buscándola con la mirada, y entonces se escucharon las cortinas abriéndose y la luz entró, arrolladora. La habitación de Minerva era bastante grande, con una enorme cama de dosel en un extremo y un escritorio rodeado de estanterías atestadas de libros al otro.

Una vez hubo luz, Yukino se percató de que Minerva no llevaba nada bajo el camisón, de un tul verdoso, y que éste se pegaba a sus formas sin dejar mucho a la imaginación. Volvió a bajar la mirada.

—¿No ha dormido bien? —preguntó.

—Yukino... —gruñó, mirándola con seriedad—. Basta, no me tutees. Te lo pido por favor —Yukino asintió enérgicamente en respuesta—. Sabes que no duermo bien si no estás conmigo.

—Oh... —susurró la aludida.

Minerva la observó unos segundos, como si quisiera decir o hacer algo. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, cambiando de idea.

—Pasa, anda. Quiero que me cuentes cómo ha ido tu misión —afirmó, caminado a uno de los sillones del escritorio para retirar la enorme columna de libros de encima—. Siéntate. Iré a por algo de té. ¿Rojo para ti, no?

—Sí —concedió, sentándose en el sillón que Minerva había desocupado.

—Bien. En seguida vuelvo.

Yukino suspiró una vez estuvo sola. Era increíble lo mucho que conseguía desestabilizarla con unas cuantas palabras. Miró a su alrededor, hojeando los libros que tenía más cerca. Lo peor era que Yukino desconocía si la Señorita lo decía algo en serio o no, y eso la mantenía en un desconcierto constante.

Dejó el libro, cargado de símbolos que no conseguía entender, en su sitio y miró hacia la cama. Era cierto que había dormido alguna vez con ella, pero sólo porque a Minerva no le gustaba que Yukino durmiera en las habitaciones comunes de abajo.

" _Eres demasiado pura y bonita. No quiero que nadie te toque_ " , le había confesado una vez y, desde entonces, dormía siempre que podía con la morena. La cama era más que grande para ambas y le gustaba despertarse con ella, observando el rostro relajado que tenía cuando dormía, cuando nada parecía afectarla y sus gélidas barreras estaban a mínimos. Era realmente preciosa.

—Ya estoy aquí.

Yukino casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Esos pensamientos no eran propios de ella y no debía tenerlos. Era muy peligroso. Miró a Minerva de soslayo; lo último que quería era volver a salir herida.

—Toma —Le tendió una taza de porcelana gris, llena hasta arriba de un humeante líquido.

—Gracias.

Hizo un hueco en el atestado escritorio y se sentó, quedando muy cerca de ella. Yukino se tensó al ver el vientre de Minerva, redondeado y de piel tersa, tan cerca de sí que podría moverse y besarlo.

Ahogó sus pensamientos con un buen sorbo de té y otra mirada gacha.

—¿Y bien?

Tuvo que volver a mirarla, y encontrarse con esos ojos negros, brillantes y cazadores no hizo sino ponerla más nerviosa. Rebuscó con dedos temblorosos hasta dar con la joya, la puso sobre la mesa.

—Enhorabuena.

—No fue tan complicado —aseguró, replegándose más contra si—. Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

Minerva cogió la joya y la hizo bailar entre sus dedos, despidiendo brillos anaranjados.

—Puede. Pero yo pedí que fueras tú —lanzó la joya y la atrapó con maestría—. Porque sabía que tú podrías hacerlo mejor que nadie.

Yukino volvió a mirarla, con las mejillas arremolinadas con un potente rubor. Esta vez fue Minerva la que apartó la mirada. Le devolvió la joya y pegó un buen sorbo de su té, oscuro como la noche.

—¿Hoy te quedarás?

La pregunta fue delicada, casi un susurro, una súplica escondida por unos labios que jamás rogaban por nada.

—Sí —asintió, sonriendo.

Minerva también lo hizo, aunque no se giró hacia ella mientras lo hacía.

Ambas, en silencio, siguieron bebiendo de sus tazas. Miradas entrecruzadas y alguna conversación banal. Y entonces Yukino pensó que, por una vez, no quería que el tiempo pasase.

Que el mañana nunca llegara y ellas permanecieran siempre así. En silencio, unidas de esa forma. Siempre juntas.


End file.
